


anxiety attack

by Winter_Lantern



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Double Drabble, Drabble, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Lantern/pseuds/Winter_Lantern
Summary: micolash offers a pencil to a panicking rom.
Relationships: Micolash & Rom (Bloodborne)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	anxiety attack

The pencil in Rom’s hand snaps. She hadn’t noticed how tight her grip had gotten – in her panic she had focused solely on how her exam answers swim on the page as tears fill her eyes. Anxiety wells up into her throat. She bites her lip, trying desperately to hold back her tears. She wants to run out of the classroom, but she can’t stand to be ridiculed again.

A movement catches her attention and her eyes dart towards it… to see a hand holding out an unbroken pencil.

She hesitates, afraid that this is a joke, but eventually reaches out to take the pencil – but the hand doesn’t let go when she pulls. Her stomach drops and her eyes dart up to meet the other student’s.

It’s a young man she’s seen around campus but has never spoken with. He stares back and mouths ‘deep breaths’ at her before letting go.

He turns back to his own paper, but Rom continues to stare. She’s shocked that the short moment between them is over (and that it had ended so well).

Her mind is reeling and her hands trembles… but strangely she does find that it is easier to breath. 


End file.
